U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,613 describes a conveyor apparatus which includes a plurality of rolls, arranged in rows, between two spaced conveyor belts progressing in identical conveying directions. The axes of the rolls in each row are horizontal and are oriented parallel to one another. The rolls are driven either with the circulating speed of the conveyor belts or with a speed which is 1.4 times higher. The upper, common tangential plane of the rolls is coplanar with the upper face of the conveyor belts. The axes of the rolls of each row may be pivoted jointly about 45.degree. from a basic position in which they are disposed perpendicularly to the advancing direction of the conveyor belts. In the outwardly pivoted position the rolls deliver articles, such as glass panes, to a transverse conveyor belt.
British Published Patent Application No. 2,259,900 describes a conveying apparatus with which articles may be conveyed in one of four selectable directions on an approximately horizontal table. The table is composed of a plurality of side-by-side arranged table elements which execute synchronously translatory oscillations in both directions parallel to the plane of the table. In addition, each table element is driven to oscillate vertically, and the vertical oscillations are synchronized with the horizontal oscillations.